Midnight
by tiny-jade
Summary: Sirius was always the perfect charmer. Pulling at a girls heartstrings and playing by his own rules. But can the Perfect Charmer be out charmed? Rated M for future chapters. SBxOC Please R&R. Lemons promised, for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**{This is my first ever fic. And I hope you enjoy it.}**

**Midnight**

**This is the story of a little girl lost, who gives up everything that should mean something to her, to become the one person she didn't want to become. Leaving behind the persona of her former life, she moves forth and claims everything that life throws her way. Just because she fell in love with a reckless hero, she believes the only way to get where she wants to be is to follow in his footsteps. Her magic, unheard of abilities and her heightened emotions leave her living on a knife edge.**

**-----**

_I am alone; I have no true friends and no real family to speak of. I am living in a world where I don't belong. Would someone please just come and take me from this hell hole and put me in a place where they won't care where I'm from, just where I'm going._

Serena woke with a start she wasn't expecting to wake up this morning alive. Her dreams had become even more vivid than normal. She was nearing the edges of despair. She had only a week to go before she was leaving the hell hole that she had called home for so many years. She was leaving for school and then after that who knew. She wouldn't be back here in a hurry.

Jumping into her favourite pair of skinny jeans and pulling her most revealing top over her head, she walked out of her room. When she arrived at the reception area of the care home she found not only was Alex waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, but her suitcase was with him.

"Missy Mop, would you come here put this coat on and get ready to leave!" He shouted.

Alex was only three days older than Serena but it still somehow put him in charge of her. She put up with it though; he didn't know what she could do. She regularly took trips into his mind, looking for any signs of weakness. She found things in there all locked away that she only wished she hadn't known.

"Yes, Sir!" She replied, saluting him and picking up her coat from her suitcase. She passed Alex she slid her delicate fingers down his spine making him shiver. She knew why, if only he knew that she knew. They'd get on fine.

London is more fun when you're actually in the city. Serena knew what Alex wanted. He never took her away from the care home before the school term; he took her the day before they were both due to set off for their respective boarding schools. But this year was something different. Alex had said nothing but 'Get your coat!' Serena wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

They arrived at a hotel but didn't book rooms straight away. Alex walked over to the desk and picked up one key. He then came to stand with Serena.

"If you think I'm sharing a room with you!" She replied, shocked and slightly hurt.

"You're not. There are some people coming to pick you up today. They are going to take you home with them." Alex replied.

"I am not a stray cat, you can't treat me like this," Was the reply he was given.

"Midnight, would I ever treat you like a stray cat. I would but you would only kill me. If you were a stray cat, I would have looked after you and known you, you'd end up sharing a bed with me!" He made it clear that I should stop my little episode and move on, "Anyway, he continued. These people are your family. We what is left of them."

Not taking kindly to this Serena sent her foot in the direction of his shin. He had to sit on his suitcase until the pain subsided.

**-----**

Four years and three weeks later Serena was on the train to school. She had all the things she would need and she also had some money for treats. Serena had a compartment all to herself, until her cousin walked in with his three best mates. Sirius, Peter and Remus were the invading parties and James was the welcome family.

"So what have you bin up to kid?" Peter asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Serena replied, moving across the compartment to stand behind him.

Serena ran her fingers across the back of his neck, and down his spine, making him tremble. She placed both hands n his hips and moved them around his body till they met just under his tummy button. Slowly and carefully she moved her wandering fingers further down until he tore her hands away.

"Bet you were liking that Peter!" Sirius scoffed.

"Shut up Black!" Was his reply.

"Don't hurt the poor girl's feelings!" Sirius told him. As Serena walked back across the compartment to take her seat again.

Peter left the compartment in a hurry, Remus followed suit and James followed after that. Sirius didn't leave.

He closed the door, locked it and pulled the blinds down. I stood and pulled the blind down over the window. There was still light in the compartment, just no one could see in.

"Missy Midnight. You really live up to you're name don't you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And you deserve every word of you're filthy reputation!" Serena threw back.

"Well we can't all be little angels!"

"No, we can't." Serena replied in agreement.

Sirius moved just a step closer, and Serena walked until she was stood right in front of him. She placed one delicate hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat quicken every so slightly. She slowly moved her fingers down his chest, ever so slowly, keeping her eyes in constant contact with his. She reached his belt buckle and rested both her hands there. She heard his heartbeat change yet again. His heart was pounding. She just held her hands on his belt buckle. He moved his hands towards the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He slid his hands under it and moved them up until they were cupping both of her breasts. Serena felt her own heart rate increase rapidly. Not sure of whether he noticed, she started to unfasten his belt buckle. It was then when Remus, James and Peter chose to storm back through the door. Sirius and Serena moved apart quicker than any true human should. They didn't speak again for the whole of the rest of the night.

Serena ended up in Gryffindor with her cousin and his friends. She kept scanning the Gryffindor tower for minds that she could try and read. Slowly she found that if she took things one step at a time she found out everything she wanted to know. There were so many secrets. And it was easy enough to find out that Sirius was going to end up, one of those guys who finds his comfort in the arms of whoever wants his company at the time.

Serena was sat by the window looking out at the night sky. Looking peaceful and untroubled.

"Serena, how are you?" James asked.

"If you're going to call me anything call me Midnight and I'm fine. I just wish you hadn't interrupted my moment with the perfect charmer!"

"Well, look at it this way; I can see you will have him all to yourself if you keep up your little miss naughty act. He likes you, and he knows it!" James tried to reassure her.

"James would you please leave me alone for a bit. I know what I have to do and I will do it. Just leave me and my thoughts alone!" Serena replied.

"Fine!" He got up and walked away without any fuss.

Serena was concentrating on forming a master plan; she was going to get to Sirius, no matter how long it took. She would be the one who took the honours from him, it might not be him that took her honour but she would take his. And she would take his ego and give it a good going over. She had her ideas and she had her ways of making sure that what she wanted to happen happened.

"Missy Midnight?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"The charmer returns!" Serena mumbled back.

"I notice you don't seem to be living up to your name at the minute!" He continued, "May I ask why?"

"I have had a little knock to my confidence; no one has ever interrupted me like they did. I normally get what I want and it is my prey that stops me, not his friends!"

"Midnight, look I'll let it pass, if you can impress me before we leave school this year, I'll make good on that innuendo!"

"The charmer has spoken! Any particular conditions to this challenge?"

"I have one! You have to lose it to me! You can charm your way through all the guys in school, but you have to lose it to me!" Sirius ordered, "You get that!"

"And what will you not do, to prove that you'll keep you're promise!" Serena replied.

"It doesn't work like that!" Sirius explained, "Just keep to your part of the bargain!" He said nothing more and just headed up to his dorm room.

Serena stayed at the window; she stared out of it and looked at the stars, wishing that they could give her some sort of help in what she was going to do. There was no way on god's green earth that she was going to keep that bargain of he wasn't going to wait for her. She could lose it and she could make sure that Sirius knew that it wasn't meant to happen like that.

**-----**

Sirius was sat by the lake, he was alone and he was just waiting for something. Serena took one little chance and walked up slowly behind him, she knelt down behind him and whispered in his ear, "I have a feeling our deal may still yet be honoured."

He turned around and grasped her waist. Sirius pulled her until she was placed ever so precisely in his arms. Slowly he laid back against the tree, he held on to her and made sure she couldn't escape.

"Our deal would be honoured, but you have to impress me! I don't hold well with people who are all talk and no action!"

"Sirius you are talking to the goddess who will have you quaking in your boots. And while you have hold of me you might want to know, there's a mob of about thirty guys who followed me this way, I think you may have a fight on your hands to be able to claim that you were my first! There are some pretty good looking seventh years, and you my dear are only a sixth year!"

"Well I'll have to stand up and fight because you are not going to have anyone but me as you're official first!"

"Sirius, I thought you were more of actions speak louder than words, so if you're so determined on that, why no claim me now?"

"Because there is no fun, if you can't keep a bargain!" Sirius replied, "Taunt and tease as much as you like, but you are not allowed to go any further than your hand down the fronts of their trousers! You got that!"

"Yes, Sir!" she replied, Serena moved in and kissed him, before she leapt up and left him. She had to find her gathering. They would have to get her mind off Sirius!

**-----**

She knew that all she had to do was gain the full attention of Sirius, but there was also the small town problem of not being able to find away to stop him having the time of his life with all the other girls he was dating. He was a playboy and everyone knew it, but the girls still fell for the gorgeous looks and the heart warming charm, no matter how much they knew he was cheating on them they still fell back into line after he had left them on the shelf.

Serena on the other hand always looked right through him, and because of he intimate knowledge of the human mind, (Her telepathy at work here), she knew he had not yet done the deed which would send him and his soul to hell. Serena was planning to be his first, and not that she knew Sirius was secretly planning to be her first. Sirius was not consciously thinking this so Serena could not find it in his mind but she did get little and subtle hints every now and again. She lived for the moment and was going to have all the memorable moments with one person who would share them with her forever. Sirius may be a playboy, but that fact doesn't stop Serena becoming a Playboy Playmate. Life was growing cold and no matter how much anyone tried there was no way that you could get anyone to realise just how much they were hurting each other.

**-----**

The summer had arrived and there was no way that Sirius was going to make good on his promise Serena hadn't been able to impress him in the way he wanted.

It was the last week before the exams and Serena knew the great hall was going to be full of people having breakfast. She dressed herself in her corset her lacy g-string thong and she put on her kinky boots. Over the whole of the school year she had been working on her mind control. She locked all of the teachers in their rooms and made sure there was no way they would interrupt her little charade in the hall. She had organised with a few people she knew to have two of her songs played. Both while she did her performance.

She made sure the whip was in the side of the boots and then she grabbed her school robe and threw it over herself. Walking into the hall the music started, she had made sure every male student in the castle was in the hall and she shut the doors behind her. Jumping up onto the table she conjured up a microphone and started her little performance.

"Oh yeah," She sang, starting to dance sexily along the Gryffindor table. All of the plates had vanished so there was nothing to get in her way. "I'm Miss American dream since I was Seventeen, don't matter if I step on the scene or snook away to the Philippines, they still gon' take pictures of my derriere in the magazine, you wanna piece of me? You wanna piece of me? I'm miss ban media karma, another day another drama, guess I can't see the harm in workin then being the mama, and with a kid on my arm I'm still an exceptional aim, you wanna piece of me? I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the rich and famous, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs oh my god that Britney's shameless!, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs Extra extra this just in!" She ripped off her school robe at this point, showing off what she was wearing below. They was a whole area of wolf whistles from a part of the crowd, "I'm Mrs she's too big now she's too thin!, you wanna piece of me, oh yeah, I'm Mrs you wanna piece of me, you're pissing me off, well get in line with the paparazzi who flipin me off, hoping I reason cause some havoc, end up settling in court, now are you sure you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs most likely to get on T.V. for slippin on the street, when getting the groceries, not for real, are you kidding me?, no wonder nervous panic in the, the street I mean please, do you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs lifestyles of the rich and famous, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs oh my god that Britney's shameless!, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs extra extra this just in, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs she's too big now she's too thin, you wanna piece of me!" She walked down the table swaying her hips to the music and then stopped in the middle, there were so many people around her, she dropped the micro phone but her voice was still loud enough, she moved in a away a lap or pole dancer would when they danced without the help of their respective instruments, "I'm miss American dream, since I was seventeen, don't matter if I step on the scene, or snook away to the Philippines, they still going to take pictures of my derriere in the magazine, you wanna piece of me? You wanna piece, piece of me? Oh yeah, you wanna piece of me, I'm Mrs lifestyles of the rich and famous, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs oh my god that Britney's shameless, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs extra extra this just in, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs she's too big now she's too thin. You wanna piece of me? I'm Mrs lifestyles of the rich and famous, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs oh my god, that Britney's shameless, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs extra extra this just in, you wanna piece of me?, I'm Mrs she's too big now she's too thin, you wanna piece of me, piece of me? Oh yeah, you wanna piece of me? Oh yeah, oh yeah."

There was a round of applause and the music changed. A pole appeared on the staff table that reached to the top of the ceiling. Serena made her way, sexily, to the pole. Grabbed her hat that was suspended in midair and prepared herself. She had the right clothes of for the job so she was ready.

The song began and Serena moved her self around the pole, showing just enough of herself to just the right people. She gave in to the temptation to get down and get with the crowd to dance among them. She aroused so many desires in so many different people that her head was spinning by the time she finally go t back to her dorm room, it was a Saturday so there were no lessons. All she had to do was hope for the best reaction from Sirius.

**-----**

**{So what did you think? Please Read and Review. There's a cool looking button down there! And Naked Marauder for the first five reviews.}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

Serena reached her dorm room, and changed into an outfit that would look a little more presentable around school. She threw on a black and white tartan mini skirt, and a cream crop top which had the words 'Don't cha just luv em!' plastered across her breasts.

She walked out of the common room and straight down to where she knew the marauders would be. Next to the lake, by the old beech tree the four of them sat, and Serena knew that they would be talking about something of a great interest. They were all in the same year as her and were all after the same things.

Peter, well he just wanted, well to put it into context, he just wanted to cash in his v card as he called it. Remus was more of the 'I just want it for the experience' kind of guy. James was fantasizing over getting Lily to be his first, and he was planning on being hers. While Sirius was normally bragging about how many girls he could probably fuck at once. While Serena was only after having the chance to ride Sirius when and where she wanted.

"Midnight!" Peter called, trying to sound sexy, "Nice performance, and you have a lush arse too!"

"Serena, please tell me that was a one off, what happened to the lovely innocent little girl of last year?" Remus asked.

"She packed up and left. **Midnight** is here to stay." Serena replied.

"If you weren't my cousin, I'd have probably tried to take you there and then." James whispered in her ear.

"Midnight, stand up and walk over to the edge of the lake!" Sirius commanded.

Serena didn't argue, she knew what was coming, he'd made up his mind seeing her in the kinky get up of that morning. She stood at the edge and waited for her next instructions.

"Take off your shoes, and walk into the lake, the water should be up to your knees." He stated, and he was right behind her.

She did as she was told, and took the hessesary steps into the cold water. She stopped when the water reached her knees. Serena heard the water moving behind her, and then she felt the arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm here baby." Sirius whispered in her ear.

She smiled, and leaned back into his chest.

"Now, I'm going to give you a taste of what heaven's like." He whispered, his voice deeper, huskier and all round more sexy. Serena falt herself becoming wet at just the thought of what he would do later.

"Did you come commando?" He asked.

She gently shook her head.

"Bringing me a sneaky present are we." He hissed.

Sirius's hands left her waist and travelled down, they lifted her skirt and slipped up her inner thighs, parting them on the way. He rubbed her though the thin lacy that was her panties, and Serena moaned ever so quietly.

He then removed his hands. One arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her, while the other grapped hold of her panties and pulled them off her. He quickly stashed them in his pocket and stood her back on her feet.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Serena whispered in reply.

Sirius's hands once again, slipped down her legs, and back up her inner thighs. He parted her legs, and inserted one finger into her. He then inserted another and began pumping; massaging her clit with his palm as he did so.

Serena moaned gentley at the contact. Sirius continued pumping and occasionally curled his fingers inside her. She continued to moan and Sirius quickened the pace. Serena could feel the spring inside her tightening.

Sirius continued to pump, he inserted a third finger and, finger fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sirius!" Serena screamed when her release came. She found the high, was too good to find a word to describe.

She went weak at the knees, but Sirius didn't let go, her lifted her and carried her back to the bank, where he walked back over to the marauders and sat with his back to the tree and her between his legs.

"What the hell?" Peter asked.

"A taste of heaven!" She replied, slipping her hand back and pulling her panties out of Sirius' pocket. She put them back on in front of the guys not bothering about any dignity.

"Sirius what did you do?" James asked.

"If you want the technical term, he finger fucked me!" Serena replied, lying her head back on Sirius' chest and closing her eyes. This would be one dream she didn't want to miss.


End file.
